


Bedtime Stories [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Gen, Law School, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: “What the hell do you mean, ‘It’s not available yet?’ It’s a compulsory course! You can’t force people to take courses and then not have textbooks for them!”Matt has trouble getting accessible course materials. Foggy has a solution.A podfic of Bedtime Stories by Kat_C_Lyon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Bedtime Stories [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuendeVerde4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bedtime Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844489) by [Kat_C_Lyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_C_Lyon/pseuds/Kat_C_Lyon). 



> For duendeverde4 as part of ITPE 2019

  


**Length:** 0:15:20  
**Download:** [MP3](https://parakaproductions.com/audio/DD-Bedtime%20Stories%20by%20Kat_C_Lyon-paraka.mp3) (7.6 MBs) ||| [M4B](https://parakaproductions.com/audio/DD-Bedtime%20Stories%20by%20Kat_C_Lyon-paraka.m4b) (7 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

**Streaming**  
  
Or [click to stream on mobile](https://parakaproductions.com/audio/DD-Bedtime%20Stories%20by%20Kat_C_Lyon-paraka.mp3)


End file.
